Nico Dani's Knight in Black part 2
by jillian walker
Summary: Someone breaks into Dani's house and Nico is there to save the day. Nico has feelings for Dani but does she feel the same way about him? find out in part 2!


NICO

Waking up with her head on his chest is the best way to ever wake up. Knowing that if he didn't get up and walk away he would wake her up and kiss her. Getting out of the bed he kissed the top of her head and he heard her sigh in her sleep and pull her arms tight to her chest. I'm here to protect her not be her lover! Sighing he grabbed his phone off her bedside table he walked down to the kitchen to make her coffee and some breakfast. Looking in the fridge he found eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

Going through the motions of making breakfast he was thinking about Dani. What happens when a therapist needs a therapist of her own? Will she be alright? Can she still work with TK? What happens now? Shockingly she fell asleep so quickly, calmed down so quickly. Was that because he was there? Maybe she does have feelings for me and likes me that way! He thought his heart swelling with hope. No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. We work together is what she will say. It's not professional. He felt his heart breaking just a little more every time he thought maybe she did feel the same way. Holding the pain inside he continued his task planning what to say when Dani woke up.

DANI

Slowly turning over everything that happened the night before came smashing back into her head. She put her hand out to lay her hand on Nico's chest and all she found were sheets. No Nico. Panicking she sat up making her head spin. She could smell a mixture of bacon and coffee she figured out where he was. He's making breakfast? Smiling she got up and looked in the mirror. Uggh I look terrible she thought to herself. But what does it matter. He sees me like this all the time from all his late night wake up calls needing her help with TK. Heading downstairs to find Nico, the only thing she could think of was how she calmed down so fast and thinking about his hard sexy chest. I must be attracted to him. I would never think of him that way otherwise. But he couldn't think of her that way. It's not possible. Feeling a little down she pushed the thoughts out of her head and walked into the kitchen to find him with food already dished out waiting for her. He's so sexy with his hair like that. She thought to herself. Blushing she sat down thanking him for the food, and devouring it.

NICO

She is so beautiful. Her hair is all messed up and her clothes are rumpled with no makeup on. He could get used to seeing her like this. She is always so put together seeing her at work. But this is the real her, he thought. But this isn't going to be a normal thing. She doesn't have the same feelings for you as you have for her. She came in looked at him once and started blushing. Why is she blushing? Maybe she regrets calling me and having me sleep next to her on the bed, he thought sadly. Doing his best to shut down his heart he asked her

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked her as he reached out his hand to touch hers. She didn't pull back! Maybe she does feel the same way! Shut up! And stop trying to get your hopes up. She doesn't end of story.

"Better than I have in a long time. You were there. Holding me. She relied blushing.

Shocked he came around the counter to the side where she sat. His heart swelling in his chest feeling as though it would explode.

"Do you have feelings for me?" he asked her carefully. Trying to keep the hopeful look off his face and holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

"No! Of course not!" She said a little too quickly making that cute snorting noise and looking away from him, the blush spreading from her face to her ears and neck as well.

She feels the same way about me as I feel about her! He thought as he let his breath out that he didn't know he was holding. Of course she wouldn't admit it. It is way to forward for her! But she does feel the same way his heart in his chest soaring way from his body and landing somewhere on the ceiling.

Walking closer to her turning her around so she could lean back against the counter he trapped her between his arms. Placing his hand on the side of her face. Leaning her head back and slowly leaning in to kiss her. Stopping a little short of his ideas. Just to see if she really does have feelings for him.

DANI

He just touched my hand! Don't pull away Please! She thought giddily like a teenage crush. Maybe he does have the same feelings. But he let go after a minute and came closer to me and got straight to the point. If I had feelings for him. Yes! Screamed my brain.

"No!" I said. Now why did I do that? She asked herself. It would complicate work she replied to herself, her heart hurting just thinking that they could never be together. Not while they work together. And the team needs me more so I cant quit. But he is still coming closer. He knows I'm lying! Turning her around and slowly leaning in to kiss me. He stopped. Why did he stop? She thought franticly. Stop it he is seeing if it ok to kiss you. Lean in! Kiss him! Her brain screamed.

Leaning in she closed that last of the space between their lips. Reaching around and pulling him closer as she deepened kiss. Their hearts soaring together.

The End.


End file.
